In A New Light
by galaxymel
Summary: Sarah and Brady are twins. She moves to La Push and meets the pack. Someone imprints; but everything doesn't fall into place. Things take an unexpected turn that no one could have predicted. Please give this fiction a try; I promise you'll love it!


**

* * *

**

So guys; this is a new fanfiction that I totally am going to love to write. I really hope you like it. Give it a chance. The first chapter is kinda lame but I promise the story and my writing get's better. But I'm so excited for this fiction. It's going to be awesome.

**FYI: It's mainly like a La Push fiction; not much of the Cullen's; but they will be in the story. Promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That would be awesome if I did though.**

* * *

"Honey; are you sure that you're going to be okay by yourself tonight and tomorrow?" My mom asked as she flung her purse over her shoulder.

"Yes Mom I'm sure. I'm seventeen years old. I can handle it." I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Okay sweetheart. I love you." Tears began welling in her eyes and I quickly looked away because I knew that if hers spilled over, mine would quickly follow.

"I love you too." She gave me a big long hug and I inhaled deeply; trying to store the scent in my memory. I didn't know the next time I would get to see her again.

"You be careful and don't get into any trouble. Call me once you get to the house and tell me how everything goes." She said in her motherly voice.

"I promise." I choked back my tears. "Now you go have fun over in Europe." I sighed trying to show her that everything was fine. If she knew how scared I was then she would surely drop everything so that nothing would change.

"I love you and I'll see you soon. You're going to come visit me. Maybe we can even go to the Eiffel Tower." She didn't get a chance to say anything else as a taxi pulled up and honked the horn.

"Bye Mom." I wasn't just saying bye to her; I was saying bye to my old life and about to say hello to a whole new one. And it scared me. A lot. A whole new town meant a whole new lot of people.

"Bye Sarah. Remember call me first thing." After the cab was loaded with her bags and a final wave she was gone.

I turned around and made my way back into the empty house. This would be my last night ever in the house that I had spent the last eight years growing up in.

I let a few tears of sorrow fall down my cheeks. My mom had gotten a job opportunity of her life, but it was stationed in Paris. As much as I love my mom and would love to visit Paris, I knew I couldn't live there. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else than in the States.

So I decided that I would move to La Push to live with my dad and twin brother Brady. Yes, Brady and I were the typical teenagers with divorced parents. But it was only made harder when my mom decided to move us to Chicago and my dad and Brady stayed in Washington.

I was forever grateful that Brady and I have such a strong bond that we didn't let the distance separate us. We talked everyday through e-mails and texts.

Once the few tears fell, I pushed away the others and welcomed a smile onto my face. Tomorrow was going to be an incredible day.

I would not only be reunited with my dad but my best friend. It had been so long since I had seen them. And it wasn't just a visit, I was staying permanently. With that thought in my head I got into my sleeping bag and drifted into a comfortable sleep; dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

I was awakened by a flight attendant and I blushed when I realized that I was the only one left on the plane. The flight had been uneventful so I had resorted to sleeping through the whole thing. I scrambled to get my carry-on bag and quickly exited the plane.

I took a deep breath as I entered the airport and went to the baggage claim to get my two suitcases. I had had my other belongings sent over two days ago. My bags weren't hard to fine; they were hot pink and had my initials embroidered on them.

I almost literally had to jump to see over the crowd of people to look for my dad. I cursed being short. I looked for fifteen straight minutes and still came up with nothing.

Just when I was about to except defeat; a familiar voice called my name. I turned around and when I saw the dark hair I quickly rushed over.

I grasped my dad in a tight hug that he automatically returned. I stood there for a moment and then pulled back so I could actually look at him; it had been eight years since I seen the man.

"Wow dad. You look the same." I joked.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." He laughed. Helping me with my bags, he escorted me to his dark blue car.

"Nice car dad," I commented. He smiled.

"You should wait and see Brady's beast of a car. The thing is huge!" I smiled at the thought of seeing him. Suddenly I was very anxious to get to the house.

Once we were settled, we made the 20 minute trip back to his-our house. We caught up on the basics of everything. School, work, sports.

Soon we pulled into the driveway of the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It wasn't huge by any means; but it didn't need to be. The porch had nice looking seats placed there and I knew that I would have to put some flowers around it. As I walked in I was impressed.

The living room was painted a pale yellow and there was a huge amount of seating. A big screen t.v. was placed along one wall; no doubt to watch sports.

The kitchen with the dining room connected to it really amazed me. There were so many shiny appliances and it was huge. Probably the biggest part of the picturesque house.

I looked through the window above the kitchen sink and gasped slightly. Outside were four humongous guys. They were throwing around a football and I just gawked. I found the one that had a slight resemblance to Brady and smiled.

I ran out the backdoor and didn't stop running until I was in the middle. One boy was in the middle of throwing the football and I effortlessly caught it. All four boys looked at me and then at each other and back at me confused.

"What? You don't even recognize your own twin? I'm really disappointed in you Brady." I put on a mask of mock hurt. Brady's jaw dropped open.

"Sarah-bear is that really you?" Brady asked slowly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Brady-kins. It's really me." The other guys laughed at his nickname. Suddenly I was swept into a tight hug. I felt the wind get knocked out me.

"Uhm Brade. I can't breathe," I managed to get out. He quickly set me down. I took a deep breath and then squealed and pulled him into another hug.

"Brady it's so good to see you." I could barely get my arms around him; his muscles were so huge.

"You too Sarah." I smiled so big that my cheeks were beginning to hurt. I heard an oh so subtle cough from behind me and we both realized that I had yet to learn the names of the other boys.

"Sarah, this is Quil, Jacob, and Embry. Guys this is my little sister Sarah." They all smiled warmly at me.

"Little sister? Puh-lease. I'm his twin and he's older by four minutes." Everyone shared a light laugh.

"Whatever. C'mon. I want to show you your room." Brady grabbed my arm and practically dragged me into the house. We stopped in front of a white door and he covered my eyes.

"Jeez Brady. Your skin's on fire. You must have a fever!" I exclaimed, ready to take him to the doctor. I didn't see how he was even standing.

"I'm fine. Healthy as ever." He assured me. I sighed letting it go. For now.

"Now show me my room!" I demanded impatiently. I heard the door being opened and then Brady released his hands from my eyes.

"Ta-da!" My mouth fell open and I squealed again for the second time. There was a huge queen sized bed with a beautiful white comforter. There was also a desk, a bookcase, dresser, huge stereo system and my favorite part; a full length mirror.

As I walked in I noticed framed pictures of our family before the divorce. One stuck out at me. It was Brady and I on First Beach the summer before the divorce. We were so happy then. Carefree.

I noticed that the walls were a bare white. I became giddy at the thought that they had thought to not paint the room. That I could be the one to paint. The room was a blank canvas.

After admiring my room for a few more minutes, my stomach began to growl and I realized that all I had eaten that day was a bag of peanuts that I had gotten on the flight.

"Hey are you hungry?" I asked Brady.

He enthusiastically shook his head yes and then like an idea suddenly struck him, he grinned slyly. I gave him a cautious look.

"Hey Sarah? You know what would be great?" He asked mischievously.

"What?" I said not sure that I wanted to know.

"Do you think you could make dinner for me and the guys. Please, please, please. I know you just got here but you're probably an awesome cook and well the guys get hungry." Brady pleaded. For a second there I thought he was going to get down on his knees and beg.

"No way Brady. I don't cook." I stated simply.

"Please?" He gave me the puppy dog eyes. Any other time they would have worked but not now. The only thing I can cook is something's that's microwavable.

"No. Let's just order a pizza." Brady's crushed face immediately perked up at the suggestion.

"Yay! Pizza!" He cheered. You would think that he was the younger one of the two. At that instant the other three guys came running into the house.

"Where?" Embry asked, hurriedly searching the kitchen countertops.

"We haven't ordered it yet." Embry gave Brady a menacing look and then took a seat on a stray barstool. Jacob whipped out his cell phone and ordered five pizzas.

I gave them a quizzical look. "Why did you order so much? There are only four of us."

All of the guys burst out laughing. This only confused me further.

"When you see us eat you'll know why we ordered so much food." Jacob explained through his laughter. I just raised my eyebrows; this was just something I had to see.

"So when are you starting at the high school?" Quil asked; trying to steer the conversation into something other than food.

"Tomorrow." I sighed; who likes starting a new school in a whole new state?

"Hey don't worry. You'll be fine. Everyone will love you." Quil assured me. I smiled; feeling a little better about tomorrow.

"And plus you have us and the rest of the pa-I mean group to hang out with and watch out for you." Embry joined in the pep talk.

The only thing that I knew was that if the rest of their friends were anything like them; I'd be in for an eventful day. Just then the doorbell rang and we all scrambled for the door.

Pizza's here!

* * *

**Please review! The more you all review; the quicker I can update :)**


End file.
